custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Xeal
Xeal is a Great Being and former ruler of Spherus Magna. History Shperus Magna Xeal, along with the rest of his kind, came about on Spherus Magna. He was among the Great Beings who encountered Annona and drew inspiration from her dreams. Intrigued by her powers, he and another Great Being attempted to speak with her. She attacked them when they approached her, and left them wounded as she fled. While the wounds weren't fatal, the encounter did sadden him. He went on to rule with his kinsmen while he took part in the creation of the Element Lords. He was also one of the Great Beings that experimented on the Sand Tribe. During the Core War, Xeal took part in the creation of many inhabitants of the Matoran Universe. Among those were a bodyguard for Tren Krom, who would one day be referred to as "The Minotaur". When it was decided the Matoran Elements would be regulated by gender, Xeal spoke out against the system. He backed his arguments with reports of female warriors from the war killing their enemies, sparking a bit of controversy. In the end, though, the system was still implemented. Outraged, he began creating a series of Matoran that wouldn't apply to the system. The first of these was Ahpolki. He also created Diaon and Erab in a joint project with Kairos. Xeal was among the Great Beings bearing witness to the self-exile of one brother, though they were unaware of his true intentions. He also took part in a project where he and several other Great Beings rebuilt themselves. When the Shattering occurred, he and his kind fled when the planet fragmented. However, the event also separated him and a few others from the main group, and sent them to another world entirely. While they did eventually develop a means of regrouping with their kinsmen, Xeal and his team chose to live in self-exile instead, watching the development of that world's dominant species. Exile Xeal's emotional health was damaged by the destruction of his world and lives lost in the cataclysm. However, his creative drive helped keep the depression at bay. For over 100,000 years, they watched their new home evolve around them. They built a mobile base on this brave new world, drawing inspiration from Destral's own mobility. The base could sink into the ocean and withstand the greatest of pressures, and could project a camouflage system to hide itself from plain sight. Xeal would continue his work, influenced by the numerous cultures of the planet. Around a thousand years ago, however, another tragedy struck. Reports of unusual creatures being sighted near a small island caught the attention of Xeal and another collage, Entilfe. Both traveled to the island and encountered The Shattered. A fight endured between It and the Great Beings, resulting in Entilfe's death. Xeal, once again struck by grief, buried his friend on the island and retreated to his headquarters. Fearing for his emotional health, one of his collages gave him a challenge: To create the perfect guardian for their base. The experiment took centuries for him to complete, mainly do to the lack of resources. Fortune came to them in the form of a ship wreck. Bringing the vessel to his hideout, he discovered that most of the crew had died. Only one survived, and he was barely alive. Bringing him and the fallen inside, he had the bodies recycled for organic materials. Putting the man on life support, Xeal would use the organic matter to heal and reshape him. He also added mechanical implants to improve his prowess, and replaced the skin with armor. At long last, he had created his first warrior. He didn't stop, though. He went on to recreate one of the natives species from scratch, all the way down to their genetic material. The process took another few centuries, but in the end, he succeeded. The spawn was an infant with mechanical implants beneath its skin, and was capable of growth and reproduction. However, Xeal felt that it would be wrong to keep the young one from its kinsmen, here on an island with barely anyone to interact with. He managed to slip the child into one of the local orphanages on the planet, and witnessed its adoption. Years later, his creation vanished from the face of the world. Noticing tint tears in the fabric of reality, he concluded that someone of another world took the offspring. In response, he sent out Zifalok and Velobla to find and rescue it. Years later, he is still awaiting its safe return. Abilities and Traits Like all Great Beings, Xeal had a passion for creation. While his kin would create only living beings and tools, Xeal would occasionally create art. Part of the reason for this is to control his creative drive, fearful of his kind's destructive potential. He was also known for bending or breaking rules, mainly because he finds such rules either ridiculous or biased. He also had a strong sense of morality, and often sought to make amends for his mistakes. While he is capable of creating biomechanical beings from scratch, one of his main strong points is modifying or upgrading existing entities. Deep down, though, he is a maelstrom of emotions. Guilt, grief, self-hate, and sorrow plague him. He blames himself and the other Great Beings for the destruction of their home, He also tends to come into arguments with other members of his kind, and isn't afraid to speak his mind out. He's also protective of his creations, much like how a father is to his children. He is also something of a perfectionist at times, always working until he was satisfied with the results. It was this trait that his collages used as a means of rehabilitation, baiting him into focusing on a certain task for so long. Like the rest of his kind, he possesses a number of ethereal powers. Upon rebuilding himself, his physical strength (and possibly size) was increased, and gained limited access to the Elements of Water and Iron. Mask and Tools He currently bears a Mask of Biomechanics, and wields a staff called "Mulucab". This staff is equipped with a number of hidden devices, including a super-computer and some defense mechanism. As of yet, these abilities are unknown. Appearances *''The Wanderer (upcoming)'' Trivia *Xeal was originally intended to be one of Ahpolki Inika's Self-MOCs. However, he was slated in favor of Stonewall and The Shattered. * While it might be hard to see in the main picture, Xeal has orange eyes. Category:Great Beings Category:Water Category:Iron Category:User:Ahpolki Inika